


Novak Ranch

by Smooshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Au cowboy, Fluff, Horses, M/M, Masturbation, boss's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooshit/pseuds/Smooshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean manages the Novak's ranch. He tries to stay professional as their son, Castiel, starts working for the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The days were long and hard filled with grime and dust day in and day out waking before the sun and sleeping before the stars. Working on a ranch isn't what most people want to do, but it's a manly man's work and Dean thrived under the dues. 

Dean grew up following the rodeo circuit. Circling the states with his dad and younger brother Sam. Constantly moving took a toll on both boys. Sam followed his own path, but all Dean wanted was a place to call his. This wasn't his, but the family he works for made it his own. It was a start. 

The Novak family had more money than they knew what to do with. They bought a working ranch without much know how all because their son, Castiel, wanted to be a real cowboy. They took a chance hiring Dean, he was younger than they were looking for, but he was the most knowledgeable man in the area. Mr. Novak took a liking to him right away. He had one hell of a handshake, he favored an aged whiskey and he could hold a conversation no matter the topic. 

They put Dean on salary and gave him his own cabin down by the lake. Dean loved that cabin. It wasn't much, but it was a place to call home and most importantly it had a brand new fridge that promised a cold beer at the end of a hard day. 

Dean felt most confident riding his horse. He knew how to handle her how she ticked and what made her his. With over 2000 acres of the Novak's ranch to manage Dean was constantly on the back of his mare, but today he was breaking a new filly. 

The sun was at it's highest point. Dean smacked a length of rope against his thigh casting sharp sounds that kept the young horse moving around the pen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Castiel approaching. Dean focused on the filly as Cas stepped on the bottom rail leaning his toned upper body over the top.  
"How's it coming?" Cas called.  
"She's had about enough for the day." Dean stated gesturing towards the thick white film of sweat forming on the filly's neck and chest.  
"Hey Cas, open the gate and let her out won't you?" Dean asked. Cas did as he was told and they watched the filly trot back to the herd a little less wild. Dean turned his attention to his one man audience.  
"What are you doing home?" Dean asked not expecting Cas until later in the day.  
"Summer man, I'm here to work."

Dean's stomach clenched. There was something about Castiel that always made Dean fluster. If he was going to let him work he would need to at least be mildly professional about it.  
"Your late," Dean grumbled. "I start early, you can't sleep half the day away. Try again tomorrow."  
"But..." Cas stammered not coming up with a good excuse. He was sleeping, but how could Dean know that?  
"Tomorrow." Dean spat. Cas slammed the gate shut and stormed off. 

Castiel was in his bedroom pacing back-and-forth frustrated at how Dean had talked to him. Dean worked for his family he should show some respect. It would be so easy for Cas to get him in trouble. He went to his window and stopped catching sight of Dean in the distance. He was far away, but Cas could still make out his strong jaw line and toned muscles. He was such a man, rugged and hard working. Cas didn't know if he wanted to be him, or be on him. The feeling was, to say the least, confusing.

In the past month Castiel turned 18 and graduated high school. His school years could have been better. The family money and brothers before him had guaranteed an in with the popular crowd, but Cas never felt comfortable in his own skin, let alone his own sexuality. He recently lost his virginity to an aggressive girl that claimed him as her prize. There was no emotional connection just sex. He felt more watching Dean work than he had felt touching her body. Cas sighed, he wasn't mad at Dean, he was mad at himself.  
Cas had one summer to get close to Dean and he had already fucked up. He set his alarm for 5am groaning at the idea, but he was anxious at the prospect of being by Dean's side. 

\---  
Dean let the water wash away the sweat and dirt that had formed on his body. He leaned into the stream resting his forearms against the wet tile. He couldn't stop thinking about the boss's son. What was it about that stupid, ridiculously attractive, silly boy that made him want to risk everything? It had to be those fiercely blue eyes, or the way his hair always looked like he had just rolled out of bed. Dean tends to go after what he wants no matter the consequences, but Dean wasn't sure he wanted to gamble it all this time. Even so, that never stopped him from fantasizing.  
He moaned as his growing member parted the showers stream the feeling of the water cascading around his erection. He began to pleasure himself willing his body to relax into the all too familiar ride. A moan passed behind full lips. Images of Cas rushed behind closed eyes. Dean grasped at memories as he took his time- Cas laughing at something Dean said - Cas leaning on a fence post one had protecting his eyes from the sun.  
Deans toes curled creating new thoughts - slamming Cas against the barn wall - running his hands through that mop of brown hair - kissing him hard - shoving his tongue down his throat.  
Dean shamelessly cried out Castiel's name and rode his orgasm without abandonment into his hand. Breathing hard and trying to regulate his heart rate he shook his head anticipating the long summer days that were sure to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas has been working with Dean for a little over a week. He diligently sets his alarm. Getting to the barn on time every morning has been rough. Cas isn't a morning person. The only thing that motivates him to crawl out of bed and from under the covers is knowing Dean is expecting him. No matter how early he arrives Dean is always waiting. The man must not sleep. 

Nothing could have prepared Cas for the daily chores of owning and working a ranch. Not only did the everyday tasks have to be done there were other major projects that had to be completed too. Dean's mental list of what needed to be done was never ending. 

Most days Cas followed Dean around like a little puppy dog, trying to help, but he mostly just felt in the way. Dean was patient, but Cas knew he was frustrating him by the way he was constantly walking away trying to regain his composure. 

Today Cas actually felt useful. They began the day by shoeing the herd of young horses. Dean was good about working with each and every horse on property, but shoeing one for the first time can be a trying experience. It involves cutting away from the hoof wall, rasping at the uneven surface, and hammering six nails straight through to hold the shoe in place. 

They saved the most difficult horse for last. They affectionately called him The King of Hell. Dean tied the buckskin to the hitching post. The colt pawed at the ground throwing his head in the air, the whites of his eyes were showing and his tail was swatting at his sides.

"He's really pissed today," Cas' voice was layered with concern.  
"We need to get this done. Your father wants him ready for sale by tomorrow," Dean said.   
"Just hold him."   
Cas undid the colt from the post and placed his hand in between King's eyes. The effect his touch had was immediate. The horse dropped his head nuzzling Castiel's arm.   
"Such a baby," Cas cooed.  
"You're not so tough huh?"  
Dean was speechless. The King had never taken well to human contact and here he was content as can be by the mere touch of Cas. Dean was surprised he was able to get the work done with little argument. 

They finished the day by loading the hayloft. Each bail weighed around 70 pounds and Dean made it look easy. Cas tried to keep up the pace, but he kept getting distracted by the noises and movements Dean was making. Each time Dean picked up a bail he would grunt then make an even more animalistic noise as he tossed the hay into place. Holy crap he was hot. Cas tried to focus on what he was doing, but he misstepped and fell over the bail he was trying to pick up. He landed hard, face first in a pile of loose feed.

"Come on Cas!" Dean barked.   
Cas got to his knees and sat on one of the bails brushing his shirt and jeans free of the clinging hay. His already red face burned hotter. Dean looked at the young man and started chuckling.

"It's not funny Dean."  
"Your hair though..." Dean moved towards Cas and tousled his hair shaking out the multiple pieces of hay clinging to the top of his head. Cas sat still, frozen by Dean's unexpected advancement. His heart skipped a beat and he stifled the moan threatening to escape. 

The hayloft was silent, but you could practically hear the sexual tension. Dean stepped back resisting the urge to take Cas right there and then for a more lengthy roll in the hay. Dean steadied himself and spoke once he knew his voice wouldn't reveal his desire.

"Go home Cas before you hurt yourself." Cas ducked his head, but he didn't move. His mind was racing. He swore he felt something resonating through Dean when he touched him. He wasn't imagining it, maybe Dean Winchester wasn't as intangible as he originally thought. Head still down Cas raised his eyes to meet Dean's. Blue eyes searching green. Dean took a tentative step towards Cas. 

"Dean," Cas just about moaned his name. Deans lips slid into a sly smile. Cas wanted him. With his blood racing everywhere but his brain he leaned forward placing his hand low on Cas' cheek resting it on his jawline. Cas leaned into his touch reaching for the loose fabric around deans mid section curling his fingers around his shirt. Dean bent in and kissed Cas softly. It was a brush of lips, nothing more, but the rush of shock that it sent through Cas' body was breathtaking.

Dean could get used to this, but his mind, always returning to the job made him start to pull away. Cas still had him by the shirt and kept him close, he so wasn't done. Dean was now the one who looked bashful, but he wasn't going to stop if Cas would have him. 

He moved closer stealing a moment to place a kiss on Castiel's forehead breathing in the sent of his hair, soap mingled with sweat and hay. Grabbing a fist full of hair he tilted Castiel's head and kissed his eager mouth. Cas let a moan escape his lips. Dean pushed his hand to the back of the younger mans neck running his fingers through the already disheveled hair. 

Cas pulled him down so they were eye level and Dean slammed to the floor. Dean kissed him again and Cas opened his mouth coaxed by Dean's tongue. The sensation was exhilarating and he knew he wanted more. 

Cas slipped his hands under Dean's shirt feeling a tremble run through Dean's muscles as he lightly touched the seem around his waist. Cas felt him smile against his mouth and heard him groan. Cas liked this new power he now knew he had over him. 

The sun was beginning to fade and the last thing Dean wanted to do was make Cas leave, but the Novak's expected Dean to have their son home for dinner. 

"You have to go," Dean whispered into Cas' ear. Cas was unable to respond dumbstruck from Dean's touch. Dean stood grabbing Cas' hand guiding him down the stairs and through the barn. Dean felt a hard tug and spun around. Cas crashed into him slamming his mouth onto his. Dean backed them to the barn wall pinning him with his hips. Cas gasped and rutted against Dean's thigh. 

"Baby you have to go," Dean pleaded.   
"I can't go home like this," Cas said grabbing Dean's hand placing it on the bulge in his jeans. Damn it, the kid had a very convincing point. Dean knew he had to do something to remedy the situation. Keeping Cas pinned against the wall his mouth on his he undid Cas' belt and unsnapped his jeans. He dug his hand under the waistband of Cas' boxers and took ahold of his erection. He could tell Cas was close precum was already seeping from the tip. Dean stroked his shaft to the base then up to the tip rubbing his thumb over the slit.

Cas bucked his hips. The sensation of Dean touching his cock was going to send him over the edge. Cas' body was on fire and he hungrily explored Dean's mouth, sucking on his lower lip and playfully biting, feverishly thrusting his hips into Deans hand. Dean covered Cas' mouth with his hand trying to stifle the sure to be heard noises Cas was making. 

"De...Dean." Cas' cries were muffled.  
"Shhhh Cas, baby I've got you."  
"Cum for me."  
That's all it took. Cas came hard thrusting until his knees gave out. Dean supported his body as it withered underneath him.

Dean cleaned Cas up as well as he could. Making sure his shirt was straight, hair a little less messy, and heart rate closer to normal.   
"Now shoo," Dean affectionately said as he pushed Cas out the barn doors. Cas ran off to the main house and Dean called after him.  
"Don't be late tomorrow!"


End file.
